


Yet the waters ever change

by visbs88



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternative Timeline, F/M, Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright Spoilers, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, Fluff & Angst, Time Loop, Wedding, matrimonio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: “Il giardino del palazzo reale dell'Izumo era inondato dai raggi scarlatti e ramati del sole, che stava tramontando oltre le floride colline del regno. Le foglie degli alberi e i fili d'erba brillavano di verde e d'arancio, mentre il rosa pallido dei fiori di ciliegio si tingeva di una sfumatura più dorata e calda; la brezza leggera faceva frusciare le decorazioni di carta e tintinnare i ricchi campanelli appesi ai rami più vicini all'altare candido da dietro il quale Izana sorrideva serafico – e malizioso – alla volta di Corrin.[…] Ma tanta serenità e meraviglia non potevano non richiamare alla mente il motivo per cui le nobiltà di Nohr e Hoshido si fossero riunite, quel giorno, proprio in quel luogo: perché il nuovo suggello della pace non poteva sbocciare se non in un'oasi di neutralità come quel piccolo regno.Era tradizione. Era dovere.”





	Yet the waters ever change

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa alla prima settimana del COWT #8 di [Lande di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt Cerimonia.  
> L’avevo iniziata molto tempo fa, grazie alla sfida l’ho ripescata e finalmente le ho dato una conclusione; non è nulla di davvero speciale, ma è stata divertente da buttare giù, anche perché mi ha permesso di affrontare un tema che con Fire Emblem calza a pennello e che adoro da impazzire, quello del time-loop. In verità non ho mai shippato granché Corrin e Azura, ma qui ci stavano proprio bene, quindi... spero che la OS vi piaccia, buona lettura ^^

Il giardino del palazzo reale dell'Izumo era inondato dai raggi scarlatti e ramati del sole, che stava tramontando oltre le floride colline del regno. Le foglie degli alberi e i fili d'erba brillavano di verde e d'arancio, mentre il rosa pallido dei fiori di ciliegio si tingeva di una sfumatura più dorata e calda; la brezza leggera faceva frusciare le decorazioni di carta e tintinnare i ricchi campanelli appesi ai rami più vicini all'altare candido da dietro il quale Izana sorrideva serafico – e malizioso – alla volta di Corrin.

In quanto a lui, non era di certo insensibile a tanta straordinaria, delicata, rigogliosa bellezza: aveva sempre amato recarsi in quel piccolo scorcio di paradiso in terra, dove il tempo era fermo, i ruscelli cantavano a ogni ora e nessuno, neppure l'Arciduca che deteneva il potere, aveva una singola preoccupazione al di là di festeggiare le benedizioni che gli dei lasciavano cadere attraverso piogge cristalline. Ma tanta serenità e meraviglia non potevano non richiamare alla mente il motivo per cui le nobiltà di Nohr e Hoshido si fossero riunite, quel giorno, proprio in quel luogo: perché il nuovo suggello della pace non poteva sbocciare se non in un'oasi di neutralità come quel piccolo regno.

Era tradizione. Era dovere.

I matrimoni dei suoi fratelli maggiori, in fondo, si era rivelati ben riusciti: tutti avevano guardato la principessa Camilla con molto sospetto, quando si insediata a palazzo come consorte di Ryoma, ma lei si era rivelata una donna fine, nobile, per nulla volgare, gentile con i bambini e soprattutto affezionata all'intera famiglia reale; con Corrin, poi, aveva instaurato un legame così stretto che ormai per lui non era difficile considerarla come una sorella, anche se non poteva certo dimenticare Hinoka, che poco tempo dopo era partita per il Nohr. Anche in quell'occasione in molti si erano preoccupati, e lei per prima, ma a ogni incontro Corrin non riusciva a notare sul suo viso alcun segno di tristezza o turbamento: pareva che il principe Xander fosse un buon marito, fiero ma gentile, quasi una perfetta controparte di Ryoma stesso. Hinoka confessava a Corrin quanto le mancassero i verdi prati dell'Hoshido, il tempo quasi sempre sereno, volteggiare con il suo pegaso nell'aria limpida senza sentirsi diversa dalle cupe viverne sopra le quali guerrieri carichi di armatura brandivano asce per allenarsi. Ma era trattata con amore, e Corrin era sicuro che questa fosse la cosa più importante.

E lui... lui sarebbe stato altrettanto fortunato?

Come di consueto, c'era stato il massimo riserbo riguardo alla sua futura sposa, sorella minore di Xander e Camilla. Solo Hinoka, in un sussurro, gli aveva detto che era... bella, ma scostante. Corrin prese un respiro profondo, lasciando che il suo sguardo vagasse tra i sorrisi che le due coppie già sposate dal rituale gli rivolgevano, tra i fiori che adornavano l'altare, tra gli uccelli bianchi che volteggiavano all'orizzonte. C'era un leggero brusio tra gli invitati, nobili di ogni sorta che conversavano piano con i loro vicini; e al di là di Izana c'era lo sguardo dolcissimo della regina Mikoto, sua madre, che risplendeva della stessa luce del tramonto, le mani strette in grembo e la corona d'oro che brillava come una stella.

Il re del Nohr, Garon, era una presenza imponente e un po' in contrasto con tutto ciò che la circondava – il volto barbuto e austero, l'armatura nera pesante e massiccia, il mantello voluminoso e un'ascia poco rassicurante appesa al fianco, quel sovrano pareva l'incarnazione dello spirito freddo, guerriero e crudo del regno che governava. Ma tutti dicevano che dietro quel suo sguardo impenetrabile si annidasse un cuore nobile e giusto, per quanto fermo, e che solo questo avesse aiutato il Nohr a forgiare quella pace duratura con l'Hoshido dopo secoli di guerre sanguinarie e senza sbocchi. In parte, comunque, Corrin era lieto che spettasse alla principessa andare a vivere nel palazzo del consorte: era di certo un peso minore da affrontare dopo il matrimonio, inutile negarlo, per quanto suonasse come un'ammissione di codardia, e i gelidi inverni del Nohr non gli parevano in alcun modo fatti per lui. Poteva solo sperare che la sua futura moglie aprisse il cuore al sole delle sue terre e a lui, come lui era pronto a imparare ad amare lei.

Fu proprio un guizzo nello sguardo di re Garon, insieme al levarsi del suono incantevole di arpe e flauti, a fargli comprendere che la sposa era arrivata.

Izana sorrise, così come tutti i reali presenti vicino all'altare; Corrin dovette fare uso dell'intera propria determinazione per non girarsi, come la cerimonia rigidamente imponeva. Il cuore cominciò a scalpitargli al di sotto della leggera armatura argentea, che gli parve all'improvviso assai più pesante; mantenne la testa alta, sforzandosi di non lasciare trapelare tutta la propria agitazione, mentre la musica cresceva e gli occhi di tutti gli altri seguivano i passi della persona che lui non poteva guardare.

La sentì quando salì i gradini che la separavano da lui: un fruscio più lieve del mormorio della pioggia, solo un vaghissimo tintinnare di gioielli. Lo affiancò, portando con sé odore di gigli e di neve, una presenza sottile e dai colori chiari, per quel poco che lui poteva notare: dovettero rimanere fermi fianco a fianco per qualche secondo, prima che fosse loro concesso da un cenno di Izana di voltarsi per vedere per la prima volta l'una il viso dell'altro.

Al di là del frettoloso e troppo conciso ritratto di lei che gli aveva fatto Hinoka, Corrin sapeva un'altra cosa: il suo nome, Azura. E ogni tratto di lei richiamava davvero l'acqua più pura e più ricca di mistero.

I suoi occhi erano grandi, e Corrin notò subito che il loro taglio li rendeva tristi; ma erano dello stesso colore dorato del cielo all'alba, della sottile corona sulla fronte che reggeva il suo velo, dei gioielli che le si intrecciavano sul petto. Aveva lineamenti rotondi, gentili, labbra piccole come i petali di ciliegio che lui tante volte aveva visto nel proprio giardino; una ciocca di capelli azzurri come il cielo le solcava il viso, sfiorandole la fronte, il naso e il collo, e subito Corrin notò che la sua chioma era lunga fino a terra, lucente come se fosse fatta dei flutti di un ruscello, sinuosa e morbida al punto da confondersi con il bianco del vestito stretto che le fasciava i fianchi. Le mani fasciate da guanti candidi erano strette attorno a un medaglione dorato e lasciavano intravedere una luce azzurra che risplendeva dall'interno del gioiello stesso.

Era una visione di una bellezza eterea, profonda e calma, quasi irraggiungibile, e per un momento Corrin se ne sentì schiacciato – era una figlia degli dei dei fiumi e dei mari, quella che gli veniva concessa in moglie? Ma, dopo qualche momento in cui lei lo ebbe fissato con un'intensità che lui non aveva mai visto prima, le sue guance bianche come il latte si tinsero di un rosa simile a quello delle pesche; qualcosa si ammorbidì in ogni singolo lineamento del suo viso, e il più vago dei sorrisi le increspò le labbra come il soffio di una brezza in primavera.

Il sollievo si riversò su Corrin come un'onda di gioia e profumo: non riuscì a impedirsi di sorriderle di rimando, con tutta la dolcezza di cui fu capace. In quel momento, ribadì a se stesso con forza ancora maggiore il proprio proposito di renderla felice, di fare sì che tutto funzionasse, di dimostrare che la pace era davvero la via più giusta e che la si poteva percorrere soltanto coltivando l'amore.

«Adorati ospiti, adorati fanciulli, adorate fanciulle... questo è un giorno favoloso, non è vero? Questa giovane coppia porterà un futuro ancora più radioso a tutti noi... e una fantastica festa dopo che avremo finito qui!»

Si levò qualche risata dalla platea degli ospiti. Re Garon guardò di sbieco Izana, che sorrideva con somma allegria, mentre la regina Mikoto si portò alle labbra una mano per nascondere con garbo il proprio divertimento. D'altronde, scegliere l'Izumo come terra simbolo di neutralità e pace significava accettare anche quanto bizzarro fosse il suo Arciduca, in verità poco adatto a presiedere cerimonie così solenni.

Corrin, comunque, non gli prestò ascolto per la maggior parte del tempo. Era impegnato a perdersi negli occhi di Azura: oceani di un oro leggero e impalpabile come un ricamo, insondabili e allo stesso tempo colmi di ricordi, di pensieri e di mute parole che sembravano voler risuonare nella sua anima, benché lui non riuscisse ad afferrarne neanche una. Azura gli parlava in silenzio e non si sottrasse mai al suo sguardo: Corrin aveva temuto che tutto il rituale sarebbe stato una terribile tortura di imbarazzo e apprensione, di una vicinanza forzata con una persona sconosciuta che non poteva certo metterlo a proprio agio, ma si era sbagliato. Azura lo calmava, e sembrava... sua. C'era qualcosa, nel calmo frusciare del vento tra i suoi capelli e le sue vesti, che parlava di un destino ineluttabile, ma non funesto. Ed era bella, bella e delicata e nobile come un fiore tra la neve: forse, si rese conto Corrin, non si sarebbe mai stancato di guardarla.

Izana ripercorse la storia delle contese tra Hoshido e Nohr, e quella più lieta e più recente dell'inizio del loro sodalizio: ammiccò a Ryoma e Camilla e poi a Xander e Hinoka, e la prosperosa principessa del Nohr parve l'unica a non essere messa a disagio. Ma tutto gli fu perdonato quando l'orchestra riprese a suonare, soave e delicata, mentre gli ultimi raggi del sole si spegnevano all'orizzonte e le parole dei voti cominciarono a riecheggiare insieme alla musica.

«Corrin, figlio della regina Mikoto e del defunto re Sumeragi di Hoshido, e Azura, figlia del re del Nohr Garon e della sovrana Arete delle lontane terre del Valla, oggi giurano solennemente, di fronte a noi tutti, di unire in questo matrimonio non solo se stessi, ma anche gli spiriti del Drago del Crepuscolo e del Drago dell'Alba che vegliano su di noi e che infondono vita nelle nostre anime con ogni loro respiro. Che la notte e il giorno diventino una cosa sola nell'armonia di due cuori prima lontani e oggi vicini; che la luce rischiari il buio e che il buio doni quiete alla luce. Che l'amore possa fiorire per garantire alle generazioni future i dolci frutti della pace di cui noi godiamo in questo giorno tanto lieto. Promettete di impegnarvi nella concordia e nell'amicizia, nell'affetto e nella speranza, perché la purezza della vostra unione non sia mai sporcata e il domani appaia sempre come una nuova occasione per gioire?»

«Lo prometto,» disse Corrin ad alta voce, facendo risuonare la propria determinazione anche al di sopra della musica angelica degli strumenti, il cuore colmo di commozione.

«Lo prometto.»

Fu quella prima volta in cui Corrin udì Azura parlare: fu uno squillo sottile, esile quanto la sua figura, che a malapena riuscì a farsi strada nell'aria densa di tintinnii e incenso. Fu così delizioso e delicato, colmo di una forza sopita e dolcissima, che Corrin se ne sentì invadere il petto, insieme a un calore che mai prima di allora aveva provato.

«Di fronte agli dei e ai nostri più illustri sovrani, vi dichiaro marito e moglie. Che il principe e la principessa si scambino un bacio, in segno di eterno affetto e fedeltà.»

Sia Hinoka che Ryoma gli avevano confessato che, tra tutti, quello era stato il momento che più avevano temuto; l'avevano anche rassicurato sul fatto che alla fine non fosse stato così sconvolgente, ma Corrin sentì l'emozione percorrergli le membra come una scarica elettrica, e per un momento rimase immobile, incapace di agire, bloccato a fissare l'oro di quegli occhi e sentendosi arrossire di vergogna e timore. Alla fine, però, notò che lei gli stava sorridendo di nuovo – che si era perfino avvicinata appena, lei, che pareva così irraggiungibile. Fu allora che riuscì ad allungare le dita e a cingerle i fianchi sottili; chiudendo gli occhi, senza più pensare, nell'istante in cui il sole tramontava gettando sul mondo il proprio ultimo raggio rosso come fuoco, si abbassò per raggiungere le labbra di Azura con le proprie.

Fu un contatto purissimo e casto, come la tradizione richiedeva, e Corrin riuscì a malapena a percepire il tepore della sua sposa prima che gli astanti esplodessero in un applauso che parve propagarsi tra gli alberi come se lanciato dalla terra stessa. Quando si separò da Azura, Corrin stava sorridendo, e le vide nelle iridi dorate la stessa strana ed emozionante gioia che lo stava facendo tremare; attorno a loro si accesero mille luci per rischiare la notte, simili a fuochi fatui e a lucciole insieme.

«E adesso, miei cari ospiti... una festa da sballo!»

Non doveva essere la prima volta che, terminata la cerimonia solenne, Izana ricadeva nella propria buffa e sempre fuori luogo personalità; ma le risate che si mescolarono agli applausi non irritarono Corrin, che anzi non poté impedirsi di pensare che, sia che le cose funzionassero o fossero complicate, quel matrimonio aveva un'importanza a cui era impossibile sottrarsi: la pace sarebbe valsa qualsiasi sacrificio. E, piuttosto che una guerra intrisa di sangue, non c'era dubbio che avrebbe scelto di porgere il braccio alla fanciulla dai capelli color del cielo mille volte e mille volte ancora.

Camminarono fianco a fianco scendendo nel cortile dove già tutto era pronto per il banchetto di nozze. Il buio calava con rapidità, e con esso l'odore fresco della notte si mescolava a quello delle familiari pietanze dell'Hoshido che Corrin tanto amava e agli strani profumi di spezie e piatti sconosciuti: tradizioni nohoriane che non aveva mai avuto modo di assaggiare prima di allora.

C'era un tavolo apparecchiato con magnificenza, a cui si sedettero i sovrani, i principi e le principesse; il resto degli ospiti prese posto ai numerosi piccoli tavoli circolari che costellavano la piazza della festa, al centro della quale zampillava un'immensa fontana che rappresentava l'intrecciarsi del Drago del Crepuscolo e del Drago dell'Alba: nulla di più appropriato, in una notte tanto speciale.

L'orchestra si sistemò a suonare poco distante; servitori vestiti d'oro e d'argento volteggiavano tra gli ospiti e le sedie a passo di danza, ampi sorrisi stampati sui volti e una grazia innata in ogni loro movimento. Le luci erano colorate e riempivano la notte di magia, tra le decorazioni sgargianti appese tra gli alberi e lo scintillio dei ricami preziosi che spiccavano su ogni singola tovaglia.

Durante la cena, Corrin scoprì che Azura era silenziosa. Sapeva comunque che non era davvero quella l'occasione per conoscere meglio la sua nuova consorte: l'etichetta imponeva che il banchetto al tavolo delle famiglie reali fosse cordiale ma privo di esagerazioni; furono infatti gli invitati ad aprire le danze, quando l'ultimo dolce fu servito e i suonatori si dedicarono a melodie molto diverse da quelle che avevano fatto da sottofondo fino a quel momento. Corrin aveva deciso di lasciare Azura godersi la cena in pace, tra i sorrisi rassicuranti della regina Mikoto e di suo fratello, il principe Xander, mentre lui raccontava a Hinoka tutti i progressi che Takumi faceva con il tiro con l'arco e Sakura con la magia curativa – i due fratelli minori le mancavano terribilmente, confessò lei. Furono Ryoma e Camilla ad assumersi l'onere di intrattenere una conversazione con re Garon, ed entrambi erano tanto pieni di nobile intelligenza che Corrin, a un certo punto, fu sicuro di avere intravisto un'ombra di sorriso sul volto scuro del vecchio sovrano.

Quando però decise di volgersi alla sua sposa per proporle un giro di danza, come era costume in segno di buona fede, si accorse che Azura non era più seduta accanto a lui.

«Ha detto che sarebbe andata nella radura qui vicino a raccogliere i propri pensieri,» gli spiegò Xander, calmo, quando colse il suo sguardo interrogativo e spaesato. «Sarà opportuno che tu sappia che è abituata a godere della solitudine, di tanto in tanto, specie in momenti di particolare subbuglio.»

Corrin aggrottò la fronte, domandandosi se davvero l'avesse messa tanto a disagio, quando notò il sorriso sul volto fine del principe del Nohr.

«Tornerà fra poco, non temere. O potresti andare a cercarla.»

Le ultime parole furono piene di garbo, ma eloquenti. Corrin esitò un momento, incerto, ma poi ritenne che un consiglio offerto dal fratello maggiore della sposa – nonché dal premuroso marito di sua sorella – non potesse essere troppo sbagliato: scusandosi, si congedò dal tavolo.

Conosceva bene la radura di cui Xander aveva parlato: era un luogo che lui stesso si era ritrovato ad amare, durante le sue sporadiche visite in Izumo. La bellezza risiedeva nel piccolo stagno dalle acque argentee che vi si trovava al centro, circondato da rocce bianche e fiori rossi e rosa: qualsiasi fosse il momento del giorno o della notte, quello specchio liquido scintillava come se brillasse di luce propria, di una qualche forza vitale che si sprigionava dal suo fondo. E quella sera la luna era piena: riversava raggi splendenti del colore delle perle in ogni luogo, e specie lì, tra gli alberi, dove le lanterne della festa non arrivavano.

Azura era seduta su una delle pietre, rivolta verso l'acqua. Corrin aveva pensato che il lago sarebbe stato incantevole per via della luce della luna; non si era aspettato di rimanere rapito dai bagliori nel velo nuziale che Azura ancora indossava, dai riflessi argentei tra i suoi capelli, dalla purezza che quella figura bianca emanava.

Non aveva mai visto nulla di così fragile e così profondamente forte allo stesso tempo. E ben presto un altro dei suoi sensi fu rapito dalla meraviglia: Azura strinse tra le mani il suo medaglione, e cominciò a cantare.

Pareva una versione più antica della lingua del Nohr, qualcosa che gli risuonava nelle orecchie come una familiare ninnananna, ma allo stesso tempo non riusciva a comprenderne le parole, non davvero.

« _You are the ocean's grey waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach..._ »

Era un suono che pareva provenire dal cielo nero e dalle acque insieme: perfino l'aria parve fermarsi ad ascoltare, riempiendosi di una vibrazione che Corrin si sentì penetrare fin nelle ossa. Era una sensazione di disagio e pura meraviglia, come il magico canto di una sirena – così splendido e così lontano.

« _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time... the path is yours to climb._ »

Sulle ultime parole, quella voce ultraterrena tremò, e sembrò all'improvviso molto più umana. Azura chinò il capo, e Corrin vide le sue spalle sussultare in un lieve, ma innegabile singhiozzo.

«Azura...?»

La giovane alzò la testa di scatto e lo fissò: si era aspettato di scorgere un volto pieno di tristezza, di paura, di angoscia, o forse di odio e disgusto nei suoi confronti; ma di certo non quella profonda gioia che le solcava i lineamenti insieme alle lacrime, e il modo in cui gli occhi le si illuminarono quando lo riconobbe.

«Lord Corrin...»

Avrebbe potuto giurare che, dietro quel sospiro, si nascondesse una risata. La fanciulla si alzò, sistemando con grazia il proprio vestito e raccogliendone un lembo perché non si sporcasse nell'erba soffice che cresceva tra gli alberi e il lago; poi gli andò incontro, i capelli che le ondeggiavano sulla schiena e attorno alle braccia, così bella e così serena che Corrin non poté che muoversi verso di lei a propria volta, tenendole le mani.

«Azura... qualcosa ti tormenta?»

Erano ormai vicini, e la giovane accettò le mani che lui le porgeva. Il suo sorriso assunse una sfumatura appena più enigmatica.

«Mi parlate come a una vecchia amica,» mormorò, soave; malgrado non ci fosse traccia di offesa né nella sua voce, né nella sua espressione, Corrin si sentì in imbarazzo.

«Non intendevo mancare di rispetto,» si scusò. «Ma non posso che desiderare che tu sia mia amica, prima ancora che mia moglie. Puoi concedermelo, e confidarmi cosa ti turba questa notte? È forse una mia mancanza?»

Gli occhi dorati di Azura si riempirono di nuovo di lacrime. Prima ancora che lui potesse inorridire, lei gli stava gettando le braccia al collo, in singhiozzi.

«Corrin! Oh, Corrin...»

Senza pensare, lui la strinse a sé, affondando le mani tra i suoi capelli e incapace di fare qualsiasi altra cosa: non si era mai immaginato che la sera del suo matrimonio la situazione si facesse così complicata tanto in fretta, né aveva idea di come rimediare. Si era forse aspettato che lei lo odiasse, che non volesse averlo come marito poiché non lo amava, ma le lacrime che si stavano riversando sul suo petto parevano di profonda commozione; possibile che anche Azura avesse provato qualcosa di simile a ciò che aveva agitato il suo cuore nell'istante in cui l'aveva vista? Ed eppure, come poteva un sentimento sbocciare tanto in fretta? O forse...

«Ti chiedo perdono...»

Si staccò da lui con quelle parole, usando una piccola mano per asciugarsi il viso, che in qualche modo non sembrava affatto meno bello di prima. Corrin le tenne le mani sui fianchi, preoccupato e turbato, ma ben presto un sorriso le si dipinse sulle labbra.

«Ho tanto da dirti, Corrin. Tanto da raccontarti, su di me, su di noi. Ma per questa sera, voglio solo che tu sappia che di tutti i destini, di tutti i fati scritti dagli dei, questo è il più radioso, e io spero solo che non si infranga mai...»

La guardò negli occhi. In quel momento più che mai parevano celare misteri remoti, una qualche sorta di passato eterno e mai vissuto, e un piccolo sussulto del suo cuore gli disse che forse, forse quella non era la prima notte in cui teneva Azura stretta tra le braccia... ma era una sciocchezza, pensò, trattenendosi dallo scuotere la testa: per quanto si sentisse inspiegabilmente a proprio agio con lei, per quanto fosse bella ed eterea, non l'aveva di certo mai incontrata prima di allora.

«Non sono sicuro di capire di cosa tu stia parlando,» ammise. «Voglio solo che tu sappia che farò ogni cosa in mio potere per renderti felice, e perché il nostro amore giovi alla pace di questo mondo.»

Fu un'ombra piena di echi e di timori, quella che le passò sul viso; ma fu sostituita in fretta da una luce di speranza che poteva emanare solo da un cuore che non anelasse altro che il futuro.

«Lo so. È sempre stato così.»

Gli prese il volto tra le mani, e gli impedì di risponderle sollevandosi sulle punte dei piedi delicati per baciarlo.

Questa volta durò più a lungo, si strinsero più vicini, e il profumo di rugiada e fiori dei suoi capelli riuscì a penetrargli nella pelle; aveva un sapore fresco, di notte e di alba insieme, e per un momento Corrin desiderò non potersene separare mai. Tuttavia infine si divisero, e lei gli appoggiò la testa sul petto, senza più piangere, ma nascondendo il volto ai suoi occhi.

«Dobbiamo tornare, ora,» disse piano, ma senza amarezza. «Spero mi concederai di danzare con te. L'ho sognato tanto a lungo.»

Erano parole strane, incomprensibili. Ma qualcosa nell'animo di Corrin gli sussurrò di accettarle – _che anche lui, in fondo, aspettava da troppo tempo_ –, e non ebbe cuore di farle domande che avrebbero rischiato di strapparle nuove lacrime.

«Azura... Non desidero altro che ballare con te.»

 

Volteggiare tra le braccia di Corrin, sentendo i propri capelli avvolgere i loro corpi come un turbine e aggrappandosi ai suoi occhi color rubino, l'unico punto fermo nella sua vita e in mille altre, fu materia di minuti eterni in cui la musica quasi non esistette: Azura lo guidò, tenendogli le mani, serbando i segreti nel proprio petto e domandandosi quanti avrebbe potuto rivelargliene, pregando con fervore che quel mondo non finisse, che il loro amore potesse librarsi tra le note per sempre. Perché era certa che lui l'avrebbe amata, alla fine: perché era il loro destino, ancora e ancora.

Ma era stata ingenua, Azura, a pensare che una maledizione potesse essere spezzata solo per un benevolo capriccio del destino: una settimana dopo, mentre per la prima volta lei e Corrin dormivano insieme in un letto nel palazzo dell'Hoshido dopo i lunghi festeggiamenti, i ninja del Mokushu penetrarono nel castello approfittando della distensione che tanta gioia aveva portato, e lei non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di gridare prima che le lenzuola si imbrattassero di sangue.

Si risvegliò in riva al lago, allo stesso lago dove spesso – ma non sempre – Corrin aveva interrotto il suo canto funebre offrendole amicizia, un giovane principe rapito dal Nohr e appena riportato a casa. Le lacrime le rigavano il viso mentre intonava il suo lamento verso il tramonto, ricordando la dolce musica del matrimonio in quell'universo troppo perfetto, dove non c'erano stati né sangue, né guerra, né tradimento: pregò, pregò di trovare la strada che non conducesse al massacro e all'odio; di non dover vedere Ryoma togliersi la vita e Takumi sprofondare nella follia, né Xander recidere con le proprie mani il fragile filo della vita della propria sorella più piccola e più adorata; pregò di non dover svanire in un sacrificio inutile un'altra volta, che gli innocenti si salvassero, che Anankos non uccidesse Corrin, che quel vortice di dolore le concedesse una tregua più duratura – _che finisse_.

Ma, malgrado tutto, sapeva che avrebbe seguito Corrin ovunque lui la volesse portare. Poteva impedirgli di prendere decisioni che lei era certa essere funeste, ma non poteva prevedere gli orrori che avrebbero celato le nuove strade; al suo fianco, le avrebbe percorse tutte, lasciandosi straziare il cuore nel silenzio e nei ricordi, per le valli dell'Hoshido e tra le foreste nere del Nohr, cento e cento altre volte ancora, fino a quando non avrebbero trovato quella che portava alla vera pace, pur di poter restare con lui.

 


End file.
